Desperate Times
by HPFANFREAK08
Summary: There's a war in the Wizarding World, but this one is closer to home than any other. It's not a war between Muggles and Wizards, nor a war between countries, it's a war about innocence. How will one relationship change so many around them? How will the Wizarding Community of Britain survive when there's children involved? Can innocence be saved? Tednique. CC observed.


**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JKR & Warner Bros. (At this point... No seriously, later)**

* * *

Dominique had always loved Teddy, as she was growing up, it was somewhat of a familial love, because everyone always joked that he'd end up with her older sister. But there were always those underlying feelings that it was more than that. As the strawberry blonde aged, it developed more into a crush per say, and only developed further when the two of them had drunkenly fallen together. After that one fateful night, these feelings had only deepened, with both becoming more and more infatuated with the other in every passing moment. Here they were, a year or so later, neither could imagine life without the other, and they were happy. It had been a long time coming, and that time frame only refers to their official coming together, it had been a little over a year since they had decided to define what they were to each other.

It wasn't that they exactly wanted to hide their relationship from everyone in the family, it was a delicate situation. The couple had fallen together about a month or so after Teddy's previous relationship had completely crumbled. The other person in that previous relationship had been Dominique's older sister, Victoire. Victoire wasn't exactly the most emotionally stable person, never had been, and neither the younger sister nor her ex-boyfriend wanted to hurt her. The easiest way was to hide it, but in doing so, it had to be hidden from the rest of the family. If someone looked closely, they could have figured it out, with the stolen glances at family gatherings, or how the pair would often end up in the same room. Often it was hard for the two of them to stay away from the other, particularly when something was said. The couple knew that they would have to come out with it and deal with the consequences, but they did want to move on from this stage, they wanted to be able to go out together in the Wizarding World, even if it was just a trip to Diagon Alley or a Quidditch game.

* * *

It was about six thirty when the strawberry blonde woke up, unable to sleep any longer with the sun creeping through the window and hitting her right in the back. Gently, she moved slightly to look at the turquoise haired man fast asleep next to her, running her hand through his hand for a moment, before climbing out of the bed in her childhood bedroom. Carefully, she picked up a short, almost completely sheer robe, and slipped it onto her body. She felt slightly nauseous, but didn't want to wake him. Ever so quietly, she moved to shut the door, climbing down the staircase to make a cup of tea. They were supposed to be alone, her shoebox apartment was being inspected for the end of her lease; or something to that extent, and Teddy hadn't wanted to leave her alone, not now, not ever. Somehow in a whirlwind of events, they had ended up at her childhood home, with her brother at Hogwarts for his final year, whereas her parents were one of their trips to France.

Carefully, she padded down, before grabbing some sachet of peppermint tea from the cupboard that someone had obviously stored away for some reason or another. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to drink, in fact, it wasn't what she wanted to drink at all, but if there was a chance that it was going to soothe her stomach, she'd take it. What she wanted was a huge mug of coffee, and to multiply that by two, but she couldn't, not now. The twenty-two-year-old grabbed a mug, and started to boil the kettle the muggle way; for some reason, she'd always preferred it that way, it gave her an opportunity to think. Sometimes it was nice to do things without magic, making a meal every now and then, driving to a location or even walking. Being able to do little things with magic makes you appreciate the simplicity and ease of magic. To an extent, it made magic more magical.

She was taken away to a world within her own mind. Thoughts spiralled around her mind. They were going to have to tell them soon, she wanted to tell her sister alone, despite Teddy's protests. Dominique leaned gently against the island bench. She thought about the events of the previous day, and how that must have looked to the children and their parents who were waiting in the Emergency Room of the Wizarding Paediatric Hospital when she blacked out. She couldn't remember much, just walking to go see her next patient, feeling sick, and then nothing until she was in her office again, with Teddy holding tightly onto her hand, and filling her in. She'd collapsed in the middle of the E.R. They both knew why, which only made the situation more concerning. She thought about the recent obscurus attacks in Muggle London, that only had a few casualties, but so far, no epidemic so as to rival any of the activity in New York 1926. She thought about the fact that her and Teddy were going to be parents in approximately seven and a half months. More than that, she couldn't get the look of concern and worry that she knew too well plastered all over his face when she regained consciousness.

It was not the sound of the kettle boiling that grabbed her attention, it was the sound of a door opening and closing that rose her out of her thoughts. The strawberry blonde whipped around, and carefully poured the boiling water into the mug with the teabag already waiting, pushing her hair behind her ear as she did, and pushing the robe closer together in case it wasn't Teddy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so if you're following me, I know it's been a while, but I'm back, at least for this story. This does not follow any continuity from the previous Teddy/Victoire story I posted about two years ago. If you're new and stumbled upon this story welcome! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of what I hope to be a great adventure. I do have a image for where this is going, and hopefully in a few chapters you will be able to see a couple of foreshadowing bits in this chapter. (There's one I'm thinking of right now.) So... some announcements:**

 **1) I'd love for you to review or to like the story, but if not, that's cool too, thanks for reading anyway and getting to this part  
2) I'd love for you to include who you want to walk into the house in your review because that's still open for debate.  
3) If there's anything in particular you'd love for me to elaborate on, either PM me, or stick it in the review  
4) Teddy's occupation is up for debate, I can't decide between a Healer or an Auror, tell me what you think?  
5) This is just the set up. A prologue if you will. Name and description are subject to change.**


End file.
